vilous_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Xynta
Xynta is a male Nevrean escort living in Gold Ring in the New Age setting on Planet Tal . Profile Basics Age: 18 Race: Nevrean Biological Sex: Male Gender Identity: Flamboyantly Male Sexuality: Pansexual, leaning more towards males. Height: 4' Weight: Between 60 and 80lbs. Appearance Xynta is a beautiful male Nevrean, having a base color of bluish gray (HEX: EAE8FE) with a lavender blue (HEX: C0BAF9) fading gradient on his keel-fluff, lower thighs, the underside of his tail and the tips of his wings and forearms. He has slate blue (HEX: 7467C9) wing-tips, markings on his neck, tail, arms, and ribs, which have spotting above it in carnation pink (HEX: F796CD). His hair is slate blue with carnation pink tips, styled like a mohawk, covering one of his eyes at least 90% of the time. His beak, hands, and legs are midnight blue (HEX: 0A0060), and his eyes are deep pink (HEX: F5119C). His tail feather is rounded and fanned, having midnight blue tips with slate blue base, and carnation pink markings. He partakes in wearing facial jewelry, having two eyebrow rings on each side, a bridge/nostril piercing, two "lip" rings on each side, and often wears bangles on his horns, upper arms, and ankles, all of which are gold or yellow brass. As far as clothing goes, he will typically wear loose, sheer clothing, often sporting a bandeau style top with a kilt-like skirt, bejeweled from neck to foot. Personality Positive Traits: Passionate, Intellectual, Generous, Eccentric. Negative Traits: Vain, Manipulative, Jealous/Controlling, Narcissistic. Myers-Briggs Type: INFP (Mediator) Mediator personalities are true idealists, always looking for the hint of good in even the worst of people and events, searching for ways to make things better. While they may be perceived as calm, reserved, or even shy, mediators have an inner flame and passion that can truly shine. Background Story When Xynta was born, his father raised him almost completely by himself. His mother, Aruva, was a malevolent thief, who would steal food and textiles in order to keep her child warm and fed, but due to her criminal nature, she did not stay around the nest that her child was in, on the off chance that she would be caught and her family would be destroyed. Xynta's father Calyxin, a beautiful, bright blue male, sang to him daily, which Xynta would try to imitate with soft cries and chirps. Calyxin was an amazing seamster, who made breathtaking quilts out of what material he was brought, selling them at the market when he deemed it safe to leave Xynta behind. One day, Aruva did not return, and Calyxin grew concerned, as they did not have enough food to sustain themselves. Rumor had spread amongst other urban nevreans in Gold Ring that Aruva was caught and put in prison, so he investigated. He wrapped Xynta up in a rainbow quilt, hiding him as best he could in an alley inside of a stack of boxes, and assuring him that he would come back. He did not. For three days, Xynta cried, too small to really fend for himself, and too frail to fight for anything. He, not much older than 4 or 5, had little he could do for food, having found his way into the marketplace, trying to beg for food. However, as a baby, he couldn't speak to express that his parents were missing or that he was starving, as he was ignored by most, since he couldn't be seen at eye level. On day four, when he was too weak to walk, he passed out in an alley, holding his blanket that his father had made for him. He was picked up by a female sergal, who spotted the blanket first, then seeing that a young nevrean was in need of assistance. She cradled him in the blanket, asking if police had seen his parents or even knew who he was, and no one could answer. Knowing that her husband would not like, but ultimately support her decision, she brought Xynta home with her, asking of her Nevrean maids to take care of him. For the next few years, those few Nevrean were his family, teaching him to speak, to dance, and to write and read, things that were deemed important to have as skills. Xynta's feathers were beautiful as they came in, a brilliant spotted pattern of blues and pinks. He was beautiful, even more so than them, but he lacked the focus for maid-work, often larking about in the gardens of the sergals' home, singing for most of his time, which he was very skilled at. Things changed when the wife died, as the male owner of the home took his grief out on his servants, often showing an aggressive manner to his original maids, and an intimate favoritism towards Xynta, who he started having a closer relationship with. The sergal, named Charnuhl, soon started to gift things to his precious Nevrean, like a jeweled, crescent shaped tambourine with gold rings, something his housemates grew jealous of. They started a rumor while in the market that Charnuhl had surgically altered and was pimping out Xynta for spare cash after his wife died, and he was arrested, the Nevrean maids were released into the public (getting maid jobs elsewhere), but Xynta didn't have anywhere to go. So, he wrapped up some food and his tambourine in his blanket and wandered about, singing and dancing in the streets for coin, making himself a home by hollowing out a portion of one of the large columns in the city, where he still dwells to this day. Though now he is an escort, an intimate Nevrean for hire, who does what the client wants him to, and he finds that he enjoys the work, as being a companion for money makes others happy too. Which is his goal, ultimately, to bring light to the lives of others, be it music, dancing, or other things. Everyday Life Xynta is an escort, so he spends most of his daylight hours with clients, often spending nights writing music or sleeping in his home. He lives in a hollowed out portion of a column (back facing a building so it's not visible from the streets), with foot-holds he had his friend help nail into the stone. He doesn't have a lot of space, so can't have any visitors who are larger than him, perhaps another Nevrean comfortably, and he has his quilt and most of his belongings against the back walls of his hollow. Education School: Writing, Reading, Math (taught by the Nevrean Maids at his previous home) Skill/Trade (if any): Jewelry Crafting Home/Living Circumstances Occupation: Escort Housing: Small hole in a column in Gold Ring. Personal Wealth: "Middle Class" Transportation: Walking, flying. Hobbies: Shopping, arts and crafts (paper and jewelry), and singing/playing the tambourine. Category:Character Category:Nevrean Category:Male